1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator for kimchi and a controlling method therefor, and more particularly, to a refrigerator for kimchi having an evaporator and a heater and a controlling method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cooling system in a refrigerator for kimchi is formed of a closed circuit including a compressor for compressing a refrigerant, a condenser for condensing the refrigerant compressed in the compressor, and an evaporator for generating a cool air using the refrigerant from the condenser. Also, the closed circuit in the cooling system is comprised of a refrigerant tube for circulating the refrigerant from the compressor. A valve for controlling the amount of the refrigerant flowing from the compressor to the evaporator according to a cooling condition of each cooling chamber is installed in the refrigerant tube.
In the above conventional kimchi refrigerator, the refrigerant is supplied to the evaporator compressor when the valve is opened and the compressor operates. Accordingly, cooling air is generated in the evaporator and thus the cooling chamber is cooled by the generated cooling have discovered that when the compressor operates over a predetermined time, the or may become frosted. As a result, a cooling efficiency of the kimchi refrigerator can be and we found that consumed power can be increased.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator for kimchi and a controlling method therefor, in which an evaporator is defrosted to thereby enhance an efficiency of the evaporator.
This and other objects of the present invention may be accomplished by a provision of a refrigerator for kimchi, including a main body having at least one cooling chamber, an evaporator for cooling the cooling chamber, a compressor for supplying a refrigerant to the evaporator, a refrigerant tube for supplying the refrigerant from the compressor to the evaporator, and a valve installed in the refrigerant tube for controlling the supply of the refrigerant, the kimchi refrigerator further comprising: a temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of the cooling chamber; a heater installed in the main body, for heating and defrosting the evaporator; and a controller for controlling the heater to perform the defrosting operation when the temperature of the cooling chamber detected by the temperature sensor is not more than a predetermined temperature.
Preferably, the heater is installed adjacent to the evaporator, to ripen kimchi contained in the cooling chamber.
Preferably, the heater comprises a defrosting heater installed adjacent to the evaporator, and a ripening heater installed adjacent to the cooling chamber, for ripening kimchi contained in the cooling chamber.
Effectively, the kimchi refrigerator further comprises a counter for counting an on-and-off time of the valve, wherein the controller controls the heater to perform the defrosting operation when the counted valve on-time is not less than a predetermined time and the temperature is not more than the predetermined temperature.
It is effective that the controller controls at least one of the compressors and the valve to be turned off if the heater performs the defrosting operation.
Preferably, when the compressor is turned off, the controller controls the valve to be closed after a predetermined time from the turn-off of the compressor and controls the valve to be opened prior to a predetermined time of a turn-on of the compressor.
It is effective that the controller controls the heater to stop the defrosting operation when the temperature of the cooling chamber is not less than a predetermined temperature after starting the defrosting operation of the heater.
It is preferable that the controller controls the heater to stop the defrosting operation when the operation time of the heater is not less than a predetermined time after starting the defrosting operation of the heater.
It is also preferable that the controller controls the compressor to be turned off for a predetermined time to then discharge the defrost water when the heater stops the defrosting operation.
The controller turns off the valve after a predetermined time from the turn-off the compressor.
The controller controls at least one heater to operate simultaneously to heat and defrost the evaporator, when the temperature of at least one cooling chamber detected by the temperature sensor is not more than the predetermined temperature.
According to another aspect of the present invention, this and other objects may also be accomplished by a provision of a method for controlling a refrigerator for kimchi comprising a main body having at least one cooling chamber containing kimchi therein, an evaporator for cooling the cooling chamber, a compressor for supplying a refrigerant to the evaporator, a refrigerant tube for supplying the refrigerant from the compressor to the evaporator, and a valve installed in the refrigerant tube for controlling the refrigerant from the compressor to the evaporator, for controlling the supply of the refrigerant, the method comprising the steps of: operating the compressor and opening the valve; determining whether the temperature of the cooling chamber is not more than a predetermined temperature; and heating and defrosting the evaporator if it is determined that the temperature of the cooling chamber is not more than the predetermined temperature by operating a heater provided in the main body.
Preferably, the method further comprises the steps of turning off at least one of the compressor and the valve after the evaporator starts to be defrosted, and closing the valve after a predetermined time from the turn-off of the compressor and opening the valve is opened prior to a predetermined time of a turn-on the compressor.
The method further comprises the steps of detecting the temperature of the cooling chamber after the defrosting the evaporator, and stopping the defrosting of the evaporator when the detected temperature of the cooling chamber is not less than a predetermined temperature.
It is preferable that the method further comprises the steps of defrosting the evaporator, and stopping the defrosting of the evaporator when the defrosting time is not less than a predetermined time.
Preferably, the compressor is turned off for a predetermined time to discharge defrost water when the defrosting of the evaporator is stopped.
The valve is turned off after a predetermined time from the turn-off of the compressor.
The method further comprises the steps of counting an on-time of the valve, determining whether the counted valve on-time is not less than a predetermined time, and operating the heater if it is determined that the counted valve on-time is not less than the predetermined time.